


What Buffy Knew

by MissWitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitch/pseuds/MissWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy confesses what she knows about Giles</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Buffy Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 7 up to, and including, The Killer in Me

Buffy shut the door quietly behind her as she entered the house. She was exhausted from the whole Spike ordeal and just wanted to crawl into bed. Idly, she wondered when Giles and the Slayers-in-Training would be back from their visionquest as she hung her jacket in the closet. A burst of laughter caught her attention, and Buffy followed the sound into the living room.

"Oh hey," she said in surprise as she looked around the room. Anya, Xander and Dawn were squeezed onto the couch, Andrew on the floor by their feet. Willow, looking very Willow-like once again, was sharing the armchair with Kennedy. And sitting by himself in a straight back chair, was Giles. "Everyone’s back."

"How’s Spike?" Dawn asked. While she hadn’t made up her mind about the vampire, Dawn didn’t want to see him suffer unnecessarily. Buffy gave her a wan smile.

"He’s ok. He’s still with the Initiative. They don’t want to move him for at least another day," Buffy told her. Dawn nodded.

"So, you got through to Riley after all," she murmured, pleased that Riley proved to be of some use to her sister.

"You look exhausted," Giles said gently from across the room. "Would you like some tea?" Buffy nodded gratefully, watching him as he moved to the kitchen. Anya threw up her hands.

"Now see, if he’d done that just once, we wouldn’t have had to trek out to the desert last night," she said irritably to Xander. Buffy looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? You went to the desert last night?" she asked. Buffy looked from Anya to Xander. Xander looked chagrined and he opened his mouth to explain, but Andrew beat him to it.

"Well, see this guy from England called and said that Giles was probably the First and we couldn’t remember him touching anything or anyone, so we were afraid that if the First was with the Slayers in training, then they were all dead, so we road tripped out there and no one would play any car games so it was a boring trip, but we got there and tackled him and found out that he was real," he rattled, barely taking a breath. Buffy stared at him in disbelief.

"Could someone who’s had a little less caffeine explain what he’s talking about? I’d really appreciate it," she said wearily, as Dawn reached down and hit Andrew across the back of the head, hissing at him to keep his mouth shut.

Giles returned with the tea tray as Xander explained about the phone call from England. Buffy murmured her thanks as Giles handed her a cup of tea, taking one himself and settling back into the straight back chair.

"Evidently Robson called and informed them of my near fatal meeting with the axe of a Bringer. As no one could remember me touching anything, they decided that it was in the safety of the Slayers in Training if they made sure that I wasn’t the First," Giles explained softly. Buffy took a sip of tea.

"Oh."

"Seriously, how were we supposed to know he was real?" Anya protested. "It’s not like he’s actually touched anything or anyone. Who knew?" Anya crossed her arms over her chest, signaling the end of the argument.

Buffy paused as she sipped the hot tea. Over the rim of the cup, her eyes met Giles’. His face was all but expressionless. Anyone but Buffy would’ve missed the barest movement of his eyebrow. Buffy gave him a slight nod in return.

"I knew," Buffy murmured softly into her cup of tea. Xander turned to Giles.

"See even Buffy didn’t…" Xander stopped as the reality of what Buffy had said sunk in. 

"What? How?" he demanded, turning back to Buffy.

"I knew," Buffy repeated, setting the tea on the table. A smile spread on her face as she looked at the shocked looks everyone had. "You guys really don’t pay attention to anything happening beyond your noses, do you?" she asked. Buffy walked over and stood behind Giles, resting her hands on his shoulders. Giles reached up with one hand and laced his fingers through hers. "Didn’t any of you wonder where he slept at night?"  
Xander’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"But… but… but…" he started, unable to get any farther than that one word. Anya leaned forward.

"Are you telling us that you and Giles are giving each other orgasms?" she demanded to know. Buffy nodded.

"Yes, and I can assure you, he’s corporeal," she said. Kennedy laughed and patted a rather shocked Willow’s hand.

"I think it’s awesome," Kennedy offered when the rest of the group was silent. Buffy began to grow worried when no one else spoke.

"Guys?" she said, glancing down a Giles. "Are you ok?" Anya shrugged.

"Fine with me. I’m glad someone around here is getting some orgasms."

"It’s kinda like that time Captain Picard dated that woman from engineering…" Andrew began. Dawn reached down and smacked him across the back of the head again.

"What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?" she hissed at him. "I think it’s cool, although I don’t really want to think about it too much." Dawn grinned at her sister.

Buffy looked back and forth at Willow and Xander. Neither had spoken. They looked at Buffy and Giles, then at each other. Willow was the first to speak.

"I told you," she said to Xander. Xander nodded glumly, digging into his pocket. Pulling out a twenty dollar bill, he leaned over and handed it to her.

"Yes, you were right and I was wrong," he admitted. Giles squeezed Buffy’s hand as Xander and Willow finally offered their support.

"Why don’t you run upstairs and take a nap, Buffy," Giles suggested gently as the conversation around them turned to mundane things "You look like you could sleep standing up." Buffy nodded.

"I think I will." Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Are you going to come up?" she asked. Giles tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Of course," he assured her. "I wouldn’t want you to forget I was corporeal."


End file.
